


Tallest zim

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: All works are on hold because of writer's block, Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), But zim doesnt treat him like one, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib is zims pet, Dib/Zim-centric (Invader Zim), Flashbacks, Headcanon, Irken pak headcanons, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Pak modifications, Which confuses the other irkens, Work In Progress, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: Dib helps Zim become an Almighty Tallest. Zim decides to take Dib into space with him and pretends that he is Zim's "pet" so as not to raise suspicion.I don't own the characters in the story, the characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue?

Zim is sitting in his chair in the control room of the massive, he's relaxing as the navigators do their job, and it's quiet except for the clicking of buttons.

He stares at his reflection in the window of the tall irken he had become, he never expected to become as tall as he had, at the time he had thought his place was as an invader not as a tallest, but Dib and his work had helped him reach a potential he didn't know he had, and after reporting to the control brains with his newfound height, he was deemed the new tallest. Much to the chagrin of red and purple. When he came to irk with Dib, he told his fellow irkens that Dib was his pet-slave, as that is only acceptable relationship for an irken to have an inferior alien lifeform, an owner and an object. The control brains found it a bit odd that the new tallest would want a pet or a slave, as it is uncommon for irkens to keep pets and tallest Zim would have plenty of irkens to do his bidding. it seemed pointless to keep a filthy alien slave when you have irkens for that, however it was far from pointless to Zim. Zim saw Dib as very important, he didn't really understand how human relationships worked or even his own feelings about Dib, he just knew he cared a lot for him and wanted him to be happy, he wasn't going to leave Dib on earth, he loved Dib's company and he refused to be without him, on earth they had slowly started becoming friends after Zim fell in a pond and would have died had Dib not saved him...

Zim had been taking Gir for a walk in the park, Gir was a hyper little robot and if you didn't let him out of the base daily, it was almost a guarantee that something would get ruined or broken, and both Zim and the computer were tired of puting out fires. He honestly didn't mind leaving his lab to go to the park sometimes, the trees were probably the only tolerable thing about this planet. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a bully from skool sneaking up behind him, or rather, he noticed, and doubted a human could do him any harm.... until, they shoved him in the pond. Both Zim and Gir fell into the water, and As the water hit Zim's delicate green skin for a moment he felt nothing, until the burning set in, which had him screeching at the top of his lungs in a way only Zim could. Dib, who was watching him from a nearby bush, without any though, sprinted over and jumped into the dark pond. It took him a moment of feeling around in the water before his hand found the arm of a now unconscious Zim, who had passed out from the agonizing pain, though his bare flesh continued to sizzle under the water. Dib swam upward and his other hand found the edge of the pond as he climbed out of the water, dragging Zim with him. He laid Zim out on the ground he was covered in raw flesh and burn wounds, Gir climbed out a moment later in his dripping wet dog suit, and the bully looked at Dib in shock before running away lest Zim wake up and attack him. Dib put his head on Zim's chest to listen to the organ inside beat, only to realize he has no idea what Zim's normal "heart" rate sounds like, he realized that he was in over his head "what happened to master? Why isn't he movin'?" Gir asked with confusion and concern in his voice. Dib paced back and forth for a moment trying to figure out what to do before remembering Zim has an alien base equipped with things for this kind of situation. He quickly picked Zim's small injured body up and grabbed gir and started running to the base.

That was how it started, later when Zim explained to Dib how he would always be short, Dib felt bad for him, knowing that because Zim was so short he would never get respect from his fellow irkens, Dib empathized with Zim, because neither of them got the respect they deserved. He decided that he would try to help Zim get taller, and was actually surprised that Dib would do something like that for him. They spent many long nights and days in Zim's lab doing tests and coming up with new hypotheses, sometimes Dib would fall asleep at the work table and Zim would watch him sleep, until he got bored and would carry Dib back to his house, climb in his window and put him in bed.

The first night this had happened, Zim had been surprised, him and dib were working on a new theory and he had gone on a little rant and by the time he looked back at Dib he was asleep, Zim's first instinct was to yell at him, after all, how dare he fall asleep while the mighty Zim is talking?! But he paused knowing it would do him no good, besides Dib couldn't exactly help that his pathetic inferior human body needed sleep, and it was the humans sleeping time according to the computer. that's ok, he would get him back later by making fun of how inferior and primitive Dib was. He quietly sat down in the chair next to him and stared at him, his breathing was slow and shallow, and he slept with his mouth open, snoring occasionally. Zim found the human's rest mode interesting, it was different than Gir's, Gir was usually much louder, but there were still similarities. After a few minutes he grew bored of watching Dib sleep and decided he should probably take Dib home, so he put his disguise on and carefully picks him up. Dib was older now, about 18 earth rotations old, he thinks as he lifts him, Dib was significantly bigger than he used to be when they were kids, and Zim struggled a bit. He carries him outside into the dark of the night, his path illuminated by the white glow of street lamps. He arrives at the house and quietly walks over to Dib's window, activating his pak legs and digging the tips into the cracks in the wall and climbing up in an almost effortless fashion, before slowly sliding the window open and climbing inside. He retracted his long mechanical pak legs back into their place inside his pak and set Dib down into his bed, pulling the blankets over him, before climbing out the window and disappearing into the night.

They were odd friends, they found moments of comfort in each other's company, and then other times they would bicker and fight like they were still enemies, sometimes they would just tease each other with old insults and nicknames. When they finally modified Zim's pak to allow him to grow taller and Zim actually started growing, they were overjoyed, Dib managed to "fix" alien technology, and Zim was finally going to get taller, as they were tinkering with Zim's pak, trying to adjust the growth hormone suppressor they found another one that suppresses romantic attraction as well but Zim told Dib "irkens dont need love" so they left it alone. Zim grew very quickly and within a few months he was as tall as Dib, the growing itself was painful for how much was happening in such a short time, and therefore there were many stretch marks, luckily they healed quickly and completely disappeared within a few days.

Zim is suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a servant bringing him snacks, it was the popcorn he requested, he takes his own and puts Dib's aside on the table. Irken popcorn is actually made from the seeds of an alien flower, they're harvested from the center of the flower by slaves and sent through many processes before becoming popcorn, like most things irken, the popcorn is much sweeter than the earth version, it has an almost floral taste. He learned this all from a documentary Dib insisted they watch, he was annoyed at first but the way Dib's eyes lit up as he watched the fields of alien flowers, he couldn't help but smile, seeing Dib happy like that makes it hard to be angry. The only thing he was upset about, was that he couldn't sit closer to him... Zim stands up, not liking that train of thought because it confuses him, and confusion makes him angry. He floats into his private quarters where Dib was taking a shower and knocks on the bathroom door.

"what's taking you so long? The popcorn's getting cold!"

"Give me a minute! This shower is weird!"

Zim's antennae lower a bit in frustration "You get five earth minutes! Any longer and I'm coming to drag you out myself Dib-stink!"

Dib growls "ugh fine! This soap they gave me is even weirder!"

"What do you expect? Irkens don't use your primitive cleansing chalk, we use disinfectant spray and gel, it's much more efficient!" He hisses  
"Just be glad your bathing room isn't supplied with that filthy earth water!"

He floats back out of his chambers and into the control room again

"I demand soda!" 

A table headed service drone runs over with a can   
"y-yes my tallest!" 

Zim picks up the soda opens it and takes a sip before recoiling in disgust his antennae lowering again 

"Its warm! You dare bring your tallest warm soda?! Is this some kind of insult?!"

"O-of course not my tallest! I-it was merely a mistake! I shall bring you another!" Her eyes are filled with fear at her angered tallest and she is shaking slightly before she runs off to get him another soda, happy to be away from Zim lest he punish her

Zim is almost satisfied with the way he made her shake in fear 'good,' he thinks 'servant drones should fear their tallest.'

The drone comes back with the soda a moment later and hands it to Zim, its ice cold.   
Zim smirks   
"good, you are dismissed."

She quickly walks away 

Zim sits back down in his chair and Dib walks out of on their room and into the control room,

"Took you long enough Dib-idiot, it must take a lot of scrubbing to wash that filthy human stink off you."

Dib rolls his eyes "at least I'm not a huge germaphobe like you, your majesty."

Zim glares at him "I'm only so clean because you're so dirty Dib-filth."

"If you think I'm so dirty then maybe I'll just go ahead and touch you." he says smirking mischievously.

Zim hisses and leans away from him his antennae lowering farther, "dont you dare put your disgusting human fingers anywhere near Zim!!"

Dib leans closer and tries to touch his face...

The navigators watch this mess play out, they were used to red and purple bickering like this so it wasn't that concerning.

"DO NOT TOUCH ZIM!!" He snarls and swipes at Dib's face.

Dib recoils in shock and cries out in pain as Zim's claws meet his cheek leaving a deep cut. Dib puts his hand up to his face to feel the cut only to hiss in pain at the contact and pulls his hand away to find a streak of blood across it.

Zim pulls his hand away realizing what he did.

There's a moment of tense silence between them so thick that all the navigators have stopped what they're doing to watch the scene play out.

After a moment Dib gets up and goes back to their room without saying anything.


	2. The Movie

Zim watches dib leave the room with a conflicted look on his face before getting up and following him, the door to their room slides open and zim finds dib sitting on the bed with a few tears dripping down his face.

Dib was feeling very conflicted, lost somewhere between anger and hurt, 'he shouldn't have done that' he thinks.

Dib looks up at zim and quickly wipes his tears away "go away space-boy" he hisses sounding more defensive than aggressive.

Zim sits down on the bed next to him and stares at him.

"I know you dont have ear holes, but you're not deaf, i told you to go away." Dib huffs staring at the cage in the corner, it was covered and the creature inside was sleeping for now.

Zim gently takes dib's face in his hands and tilts his head so that he's looking at zim and dib doesn't stop him.

"You're so beautiful when you're sad."

Dib looks confused "what-"

Zim leans in and gently presses his lips against dib's.

Dib's first reaction is suprise, which is followed by his mind going blank, and then his head feels like it's spinning, he has no clue what to think of what is happening.... but he kisses back, and a bit of pink blush develops on his cheeks.

Zim is just completely lost in the moment enjoying every second of it.

After a moment they pull away and dib starts stuttering.

"What-, wh- why-, what was that???!"

Zim blinks "I was trying to make you feel better!" His face turns a bit purple in embarrassment.

"Why did you think that would make me feel better?!" Dib's blush deepens in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"I dont know! On earth in your weird human high-skool, sometimes when a human's friend was sad they would hug or kiss them! I didn't even really think about it, it just happened! I didn't mean to hurt you, and it hurts me to see you sad so I had to fix it! I wasn't really thinking it through!" He crosses his arms and huffs.

Dib blinks and sits there with a blank expression on his face while he processes what zim said before cracking a smile and starts laughing "you idiot!" He says giving him a playful shove "this is what I love about you, you try so hard even when you don't know what you're doing..." he feels his face again, blood was still dripping down his chin, he wipes it away "that was a pretty deep cut, its probably gonna scar, your lucky I didn't punch you for that" 'any other day i probably would have, but this is anniversary of zim and I leaving earth and I guess im extra emotional today because of it' he thinks to himself.

Zim smirks "I was surprised you didn't.... I could get rid of that scar for you"

Dib runs his fingers over the claw marks wiping the blood away and feeling the depth of the wound. "no I want to keep it, it'll make me look cool and I can add it to my collection."

"Yes good, keep them, they show everyone who sees them that you are zim's."

Dib chuckles "sure I am, that's why you let me do pretty much whatever I want." he pauses "...you know that kissing is something only couples do right? And we arent a couple."

Zim looks a bit nervous and his left antennae twitches a little "yes, well, it was just a misunderstanding."

Dib is a bit disappointed but tries not show it and be nonchalant instead "yeah, just a misunderstanding...."

There's a short awkward silence between them before the creature in the cage starts hissing, a sound dib has learned means "feed me." he gets up from their bed "oh right, it's feeding day, I forgot." he clicks a button on the wall and a drawer opens up with a chilled puff of air, the food was kept cool with nitrogen, they were frozen rabbit mice, he picks up one of the little bodies and clicks another button which also slides open and he puts the rabbit-mouse inside, it was meant to warm it to a comfortable eating temperature, he waits a moment and then pulls it out and lifts the cover off the cage, inside is a serpentine creature with feathered wings that had three little claws, plumes of feathers on its head and tail, and its slit eyes staring at him, or more specifically the food he's holding. "Hey bermuda, good morning." its forked tongue flicks in and out and its currently chewing on its wood like perch out of boredom, it obviously wants to be let out, its a fairly intelligent creature and its cage is boring to it. He holds out the rabbit mouse and Bermuda snaps it up and starts swallowing it. After it was done eating dib holds his hand out, it climb-slithers up his arm its little claws poking his skin and he walks out of their into the control room. 

Meanwhile,  
Zim had left their room and gone out to sit in his chair when gir comes flying in with his rocket boosters and slams into the wall, getting up like nothing happened and running over to zim.

"hey master! I'm back from playin', it was fun! its movie time right?!"His teal eyes glow with excitement.

Zim nods. "yes gir, its movie time, do me a favor and find mini moose, I think he said he was going to the cafeteria so he could eavesdrop on gossiping irkens, and while you're there get us some candy"

Gir's eyes turn red "yes master!" and he scrambles off towards zim's room 

Zim sighs, "gir, the cafeteria is that way" he says pointing in the opposite direction toward the door out of the control room.

Gir turns around "oh. Oki master!" And rushes in the correct direction of the cafeteria 

Dib walks out of their room with Bermuda sitting on his shoulder and its tail wrapped around his arm its relaxed, but its hard to tell by looking at it, the most clear indication is the smoothed relaxed feathers. Zim looks at dib with the creature.

"It seems gir had fun playing with the other defective sir units..." he says absentmindedly  
"I'll never understand why you wanted that creature."

Zim's thoughts drift back to that "day" when he was talking to an invader about their latest findings...

"My tallest, I was exploring the nearby forests of my assigned planet and I found this!" he says holding up a cage with an angry looking winged serpent inside, it was hissing and reaching its tiny claws out through the bars and swiping at the invader.

"I was wondering if you might find it to be of any use my tallest?"

Dib who was sitting in the chair next to zim chatting with mini moose about zim, was suddenly interrupted by the angry hissing noises. Dib looks up at the creature in the cage, and felt a mix of wonder and sympathy.

"Its beautiful.... zim, I want it." 

Zim turns and looks incredulously at dib "why would you want that thing? To eat it? What even is it?"

"The natives call them coatl raptors my tallest."

"Why does the dib want this coatl-beast? What purpose will it serve?" 

"Why do you keep gir around?"

"He is my minion."

"Even though he sucks at it?"

"Don't talk about gir that way dib stink."

Dib stares hard at zim.

Zim is silent for a moment before speaking "ugh, I guess the dib- thing has a point, fine you may have it, invader nat, tell us what you know about this creature and send it to the massive."

"Yes my tallest"

"I think its cute" dib says and zim's thoughts are snapped back to the present.

"Yes well, whatever makes the dib-pet happy."

Bermuda climbs up dib's head and neck and starts chewing on his hair scythe. Dib looks up at it and chuckles, "you're so silly." he says pulling it down from his hair. It jumps out of dib's hands and onto zim's head and nips his antennae which makes him screech.

"Dib-stink! remove the coatl-beast from my antennae at once, or I'll have it made into mince meat!" The coatl growls in response to that statement and bites down harder than the gentler biting it was doing before. 

"Bermuda, no! Bad girl!" He pulls her off zim's antenna and starts scolding her about biting things. 

Zim feels his antenna and finds a bit of pink blood on his claws  
He hisses at Bermuda in which she responds by hissing back, Zim huffs in frustration, very annoyed with the situation.

Gir comes running back with mini moose and a jar of peanutbutter "movie time!!!" He hands zim the peanutbutter and zim's antenna lower a bit in frustration but his face was mostly confused "why did you bring me peanutbutter? I asked for candy."

Gir looks up at zim with a sort of blank yet innocent expression and blinks at him "peanutbutter's sweet." he says like he doesn't understand the problem 

Zim shakes his head "never mind gir, let's just watch the movie."  
Zim sits down in his chair "so, what movie dib thing?" He says plugging his pak into the screen, and going through the files in his pak from the recorded movies he saved into his pak before they left earth, knowing how long space travel takes, they figured they'd bring some movies to pass the time. 

Dib smiles "let's watch alien again, we haven't seen it since we spent a week in the voot."

"I still think that movie is ridiculous, how could anyone, even a human, be so careless? At least watching the humans get eaten is fun."

Gir giggles "yeah it is!"


	3. Dinner

Zim and dib sat and watched the whole movie together zim with gir sitting in his lap and minimoose on his head and dib with Bermuda on his arm, the navigators ended up looking up from their work to watch the movie every once in awhile, dib had noticed and chuckled at their expressions, confusion, disgust, thrilled, a few of them even looked a little nervous, but wheater that was because of the movie or because they were afraid of zim catching them, he couldn't tell. Zim of course noticed, but instead of yelling at them, he let them watch, knowing how much it entertained the dib. And now the movie was over, the credits rolling across the screen. 

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot, dib, it's your "dinner" time."

Dib huffs "why do you insist on feeding me dinner every night like we're still on earth?"

Zim rolls his eyes at dib "because you cant survive on popcorn, you need lots of weird nutrients to keep your pathetic human body functioning, that's why I order only the best in alien food for you, to make sure you dont get sick and die"

Gir chimes in, "yeah Mary, we don't want you ta die! We likes ya too much!"

Minimoose nyahs in agreement

Dib sighs "whatever you say zim" and chuckles at gir's comment 

One of the new servants lifts his antennae   
"Dont you mean my tallest?"

Dib blinks "um.."

Zim lowers his antennae a bit in irritation 

"The dib is excused from calling me by my title, now, don't ask again"

The service drone looks a bit annoyed at dib that the alien gets special privileges before he wanders off to go do something else

Zim huffs in frustration "the nerve of some drones... anyway, service drones, bring us our dinner!" 

Two drones run off and come back a few minutes later with trays full of alien food, a chunk of meat that looked very red, but was steaming with heat, with a green sauce drizzled over it that smelled kind of like roasted meat, a salad that looked made of a mix of flower petals and some very jagged looking leaves with a clear sauce over it, some bluish gelatin looking thing dib was pretty sure was also some form of meat, as it had little veins in it, it smelled almost sweet and fruity but also nothing like fruit at the same time, a pile of what looked like roasted bean pods, but they were red and had a spicy smell coming off them, and some odd orange berries that looked a bit like grapes. Zim got the same stuff, minus the meat, amd the food was set down on the table between them.

The were given little metal rods with buttons on them, and dib pushed one and a fork like tool came out of the end, and stabbed one of the red beans first

Zim was about to do the same before gir tugged on one of his antennae

"Master, can I have some?" He says looking up at him with puppy eyes

"alright gir" zim sighs knowing what would happen if he didn't comply, he didnt want to ruin a perfectly good dinner with gir's screaming

Gir took a few of the orange berries and popped them in his mouth, giggling happily.

Dib put the bean in his mouth, it had a hint of spice to it, but when he bit into it, it got significantly spicier, and as he chewed it he found the heat too much and spit it out. "zim, um, water please" zim snaps his claws "table drone! I demand water for the dib-pet!"

A drone runs over with a glass and hands it to dib, who quickly chugs the glass, but it didn't help much, so he took a bite of the jello-like meat, it helped a little as he chewed the soft squishy meat. 

Zim decided to avoid the spicy beans and took a bite of the salad, it tasted a bit flowery with a leafy flavor, basically what you would expect for what the salad is made of, however the flavor was a bit unfamiliar to zim, this particular dinner was not something an irken would normally eat, being focused on sweets.

Zim was a bit displeased with the lack of sweetness.

"Drone! Bring me my favorite nectar sauce!"

Another drone ran over with a bottle of watery looking nectar and handed it to zim, who dismissed them.

He added the sauce to the salad and took a bite.

"Much better! How is your food dib-thing?"

"Its odd, but good, its such a weird flavor, nothing on earth tastes like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished, as I don't know how to transition into the next scene, soooo, just have this for now

**Author's Note:**

> On momentary hold, writers block sucks, but still coming up with new concepts so I'm not dead
> 
> Edit: some slight corrections to the story, sorry there isn't anything new yet, but trust me, this story isn't dead, just a long wait, I've been trying to figure out the next scene, but I think I've got it so let's hope I can finish this third chapter. 
> 
> Also I cant seem to decide how long they've been on the massive in this story? Is it a few weeks? A few months? Who knows?! It bugs the hell out of me though, ill figure it out eventually.


End file.
